Owen Haze
by cugi-terl
Summary: Nikita suddenly finds herself with a new obsession. Pure smut. OwenxNikita


_**A/N I was looking for an Owen/Nikki story to read and was surprised at how undeveloped writing for this pairing is. So I decided to right that wrong by writing a little smut of my own. Hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Warning: The story contains explicit sexual content and adult themes, please be warned. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Nikita, or any of the insanely hot characters. **_

He always wanted her, she could see it in his eyes, could sense it in his voice when he talked to her. She could see how he glared at Michael whenever the latter showed her any affection. At first she was irritated by his unwanted attention. She was even angry when he growled and snarled at Michael on account of her.

But these days she found herself craving his attention. Michael and she were no longer what they used to be, he was distant, and any time that they were together she found herself wondering whether he was thinking of Cassandra while making love to her.

She came to appreciate Owen's sweet smiles and his evident devotion. One day, when he was cleaning his gun, she caught herself looking closely at his hands, imagining them roaming across her body, caressing her breasts…. He raised his head and looked at her questioningly then, and she was thankful to God that she was not a blusher, because if she were, she was sure her face would have flushed bright crimson.

One more than one occasion, whenever her mind began to wonder, she would think of him, of what it would be like, to be with him. She has come to cherish her little fantasies of him, and more often than not felt herself become wet whenever she was close to him. Once she nearly slipped and screamed out _his _name, while Michael was pounding into her, after that she tried to distance herself from Michael and coming up with excuses not to be intimate.

Soon she started falling deeper and deeper into the "Owen haze", this is what she came to call it, the dreamy state she slipped into while thinking of Owen. She could not concentrate on missions. She could not sleep or wake without thinking of him. She suddenly realised that is she didn't have him soon she would go mad.

So one day, while Michael was in London, and Birkoff was off doing Birkoff things she decided it was time to seize her chance. Owen was sitting by the computer doing some research, she suddenly realised that she had never seen Owen relax, just let go, and rest for a while, she decided to change that.

"You know, if you work so much, your head might explode" She said smilingly, walking up behind him. He turned to smile at her briefly before turning back to the computer screen.

"You know I can't rest while Percy is still at large"

"That doesn't mean you should work 24/7" She said putting her hands on his shoulders and starting to rub them gently, at first he tensed up beneath her hands, but then he relaxed into her touch. After a minute he could no longer maintain his attention, so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hands.

After a while she slowed down and removed her hands, Owen wanted to scream at the loss, but as always he couldn't afford to do that, he didn't have the right to do that! Before he had time to let his anger grow and revel at the fact that she would never be his, he felt a new sensation on his neck.

He felt his heart skip a beat; surely he must have imagined the gentle touch of her lips on his neck. He shut his eyes tighter, wishing this moment not to end, and surprisingly it didn't, she kept on kissing his neck lightly, moving her hands to gently caress his muscular chest. That's when he realised that he couldn't just sit there and take it, he needed to seize his moment.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her briskly on his lap. She had a surprisingly lustful gaze. They stared at each other for about a second, though it felt more like an eternity, and then she leaned forward and kissed him. As their lips met, they both let out quiet gasps, it was heavenly. Owen hugged her close and devoured her mouth. He had waited for this for so long…

At the same time, Nikita thought she was losing her mind, to be in his arms, to have his lips around hers and to have his tongue invade her mouth; it was the most intoxicating feeling, but a thousand times more elating than doing drugs.

Suddenly, she felt the need for more, her brain was fully in the Owen Haze, she could think of nothing except him, him on her, him in her. She broke the kiss, eliciting an angry growl from Owen, and grabbed his shirt throwing it over his head, as far as possible. She then went back to kissing him hungrily. Her hands started roaming his chest, tracing the outline of his muscles and each of his scars. His hands dived under her shirt and started exploring her torso in turn.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hard and raised her so that she would be straddling him. Before their lips resumed their chance he managed to get rid of her shirt in a manner resembling what she did with his. He then proceeded to remove her bra, and ran his hands over her tender breasts; he was rewarded with a soft moan against his lips. Still not believing his luck, he finally let go of her mouth and started devouring her body with his lips. He showered her shoulders with kisses, moving downwards and pausing at her breasts, he then started sucking one gently and biting down softly, while his hand was rubbing her other nipple gently. She was moaning, drowning in the feel of him, her hands clenching hard in his hair.

"Please, Owen, please…." She begged breathlessly, she couldn't form a coherent though, somehow he understood however. He moved his hands to her jeans unzipping them and dragging them down, she leaned forward to accommodate him, and was left to sit in his lap just in her underwear. She then proceed to fumble urgently with Owen's zipper, he put his hand over hers and gently moved it away, grinning at her chaotic attempt. He then undid his zipper and raising his hips slightly, while she gripped at his neck to prevent herself from slipping off, he slid his jeans off together with the boxers, pushing them fully off with his feet.

His cock was throbbing; she moved forward to rub her wetness against him through the cloth of her panties. They both groaned again, she started rubbing against him desperately, moaning greedy with need. He put his hand on her chin making her look at him, her face was twisted in a mask of pure pleasure, while she continues to ground her hips against him, her eyes glazed over in lustful fog. He moved his hands to stop her hips.

"Stop, stop, or I won't be able to contain myself" He groaned, between pants. But she couldn't hear him, he had to physically hold her hips in place, he then moved her panties to one side with his right hand, running his fingers over her swollen clip. She whimpered needily and moved to rub against his fingers. He rubbed her slowly, speeding his pace as her breath became more strangled.

He then placed one finger inside her, making her stretch like a cat, he added another and started moving them in and out of her speedily, and she clung onto him tightly, moaning harshly as his fingers continued to fuck her. He added another and rubbed his thumb over her clit. Before long she was coming all over his hand, screaming out his name. He let her lean back onto his left hand while he moved his right hand to his lips and slowly licked off her juices, all the while staring her directly in the eyes. When he was finished sucking the last stained finger he moved his hands to hold her ass, hugging her close against his painfully hard dick.

He then stood up and reuniting their lips together, walked towards the nearest bed, which was not nearly close enough. Finally laying her down on her back, he moved back to take in the splendid sight before him. Unable to wait any longer he briskly ripped off her panties, and moved to hover above her; she spread her legs wide for him.

She, herself felt so far gone, that she couldn't even tell if it was really happening or if this was just one of her fantasies, she kept whimpering quietly at every touch he spared her, the only though in her head being "Owen… Owen…Owen" The word sounding in unison with her heart beat.

Finally, he removed her panties and moved to position his dick at her entrance. When he finally entered her, she saw stars before her eyes. He wanted to go slow, to devour the moment, but after a few thrusts he could no longer control himself, he started pounding her wildly, her moans and his heavy breath creating a symphony of utter passion.

She clenched her legs behind him, holding him closer. Their rhythm was becoming more wild and rough, and before long they were both coming. Owen exploded inside her, the sensation of her body so overwhelming he just collapsed on top of her from the force of his orgasm. She was breathing heavily under him, her breath becoming more strained form his weight. Finally he moved off her, to lay beside her. They both needed a minute before their breath came back to normal.

Suddenly she was laughing. Owen looked at her curiously; she turned to meet his gaze, her laugh calming into a happy smile.

"Imagine this, it didn't help" She let out another short laugh. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It didn't help, Owen, the "Owen Haze", it's still there" His eyes were still questioning. So she just leaned over and kissed him. He decided not to ask. Instead he cuddled her close and before long they were both asleep.

When Birkoff found them huddled together on the bed, he couldn't really say he was surprised. He muttered something about boundaries and respect and gently throwing a blanked over them, left the room.

_**A/N Well, there you go. Hope you liked that, please review and let me know what you think. **_


End file.
